Evolution Unmatched
by hamzarazakhalid
Summary: Hated, mocked and scorned Aizen is the bastered child of Kushina Uzumaki And Fugaku Uchiha. Whats most people consider a mistake, a one night stand, is actually a payment for sealing the Nine Tail Fox by the Death God And Alexander James Mercer is present within the boy dormant, just waiting to be unleashed, to kill, to evolve.
1. Meeting the Reaper

I don't own Naruto or Prototype obviously that's why I am writing this. My English sucks and I am a Lazy ass.

Today was a rotten day for Alexander James Mercer. Now you must be thinking how your day could get shitty when killing army, zombies, hunters, and in the end consuming them is your daily life routine. Well this is where you are wrong.

The reason was standing in front of the sapient virus in the form of 9 foot tall gruesome virus and oh! He was planning on consuming him to become the perfect being, after all this was his purpose, his destiny. He was after all created for this purpose but this was only one of Alex's problems, the other one was in the form of ticking metallic nuclear war head, ready to blow any second killing him, the parasite, the virus, along with all the unaffected in the city along with his sister.

He knew he had to finish this fight as fast as possible. He was just waiting for an opening. Just as he was thinking this a missile courtesy of the army present there which were fighting alongside him struck the parasite and he lost his balance giving Alex enough time to leap towards him and behead him in a swift movement. Blood flowed from his head like water from a fountain and the entire mountain of infected meet fell down on the hanger of the ship.

"Grow that back" said Alex as he began to run towards the nuke. Quickly strapping the trolley carrying the nuke to the cables hanging from the helicopter, he entered the pilot's seat and began turning switch after switch; soon the plane began to ascend, its wing rotating at impressive speed. Alex began to direct the plane towards the vast ocean hoping to save the city and his sister from blast.

Having reached enough distance from the city Alex released the cables as the nuclear warhead dropped into the ocean and began to drown in to the vast depths of the ocean. As soon as Alex dropped the bomb he began to fly the chopper in the backward direction hoping to save himself from blast but faith had others plans for him as the bomb exploded and nuclear radiation and heat erupted from the ocean. Engulfing the chopper and Alex along with it.

As fire and radiation engulfed him he began to think on his life, the people he killed, the lives he destroyed. He may not be Alex Mercer but he was no less. But what if he had got another chance could he had fixed all this and may be perhaps blended in with the humans but now he will never know. His last thoughts ended with the fire destroying his each cells ending him on a molecular level.

All the while this was happening he was unaware of the god of Death watching him with excitement. "let the games began" the death god whispered as he began to laugh.

"Where the hell am I" Alex thought as he looked around in the darkness, in the nothingness that surrounded him. He couldn't see a single particle of matter, just nothingness and darkness. "May be this is my afterlife, I am living nor dead, nor a Human neither a Soul. So may be this would stand to reason that I am tossed into nothingness" Alex thought and began to plan his next move but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence behind him, he quickly turned and was shocked by what he saw. There stood a thin, dark and shadowy creature with bone like wings. His face had no lips, nose, or ears only eyes, six bright blue eyes to be precise.

"Well at least you noticed me, most humans don't know I am there until I rip out their soul" spoke the dark figure "but then again you are not a human to begin with". Alex now knew he was in deep shit "and you are Alex spoke" Alex spoke taking command of the situation. He narrowed his eyes at Alex almost as if analyzing him or perhaps he was trying to intimate him but that wasn't going to work against Mercer.

"I am Azarath, Servant to Shinigami, and my master has a deal for someone with your skills and qualification. It's more of a Job then a deal actually. Interested" as soon as figure now identified as Azarath spoke a small sinister smile found its way on to Alex's lips and he answered "Very".


	2. Job Description

I dont own Naruto or Prototype.

Azarath and Alex were both looking at each other with different expressions mainly because of the long explanation that the servant of Death gave to the virus. Both were staring at each other with different expressions or lack of emotions in Azarath's case. Alex was just staring at the shadowy creature with a raised eye brow. After some time Alex finally gave up the staring competition and spoke, uncertainty and disbelieve present in his voice "So, let me get this straight your master Death itself took interest in me and just before my complete and utter destruction by nuclear fire brought me here which I might add is nowhere literally and now you're telling me I have to work for him"

After Alex's argument there was silence but that was not a surprise considering they were stand in nothingness that stretched for infinity, that same silence broke when Azarath spoke "Technically speaking YES, but look on the bright side at least you get to travel to different universes."

"What?" Alex asked in a dull voice that showed his confusion.

After seeing Alex's expression the reaper roller his eyes and all six of them to be precise and begin his explanation "You see there are tens of thousands of parallel dimensions present and your earth is also a part of the same continuum. Different choices, decisions made by humans on those Earths leads to creation of many different Earths that exist in the infinite reality. Some of them are complete opposite to each other and some are so related and same that even in a life time of an eternity won't help you find the difference between them.

"Sounds like the infinite reality is pretty much filled with bad decisions and choices" stated Alex still not believing the words that came out of the reaper's mouth.

"Actually not at all,They all exist at the same time in the same place but all of them vibrate at a different frequency that's why you can't see them or travel between these parallel worlds."

Seeing the topic getting interested and fascinating Alex spoke interest present in his voice. "So what is my role in all of this"

Azarath answered the virus in quite unpleased tone "I would tell you If you let me finish." He said looking at Alex who had his arms up in the air to show that he is sorry and won't interrupt him again. Alex was by no right afraid of him but the idea of parallel universes was too much appealing to him thus the reason he asked the question letting his curiosity get the better of him and he was by no chance letting this opportunity go by, after all how many time do you get the opportunity to travel between dimensions and thus he motioned the servant to continue.

Seeing the gesture the shadow once again continued "There can be no life without order. Good, evil darkness, light there must be balance in the universe. Such is the decree of the multiverse. But now the balance has been broken,"

After listening to everything carefully and analyzing each and every word Alex finally spoke "So, this is where I came in to restore the balance and fulfill the Death god's will. But why me? Last time I checked I wasn't exactly PG 18 rated"

Knowing that any intellectual being would ask this quest, he was already prepared to answer this question "Its not because of who you are, where you're from, what have you done in the past, you are chosen simply because of what you are. Alex James Mercer died on Penn station when he broke the vile containing the **Black Light Virus** and unleashed hell upon those unfortunate souls.

By this time the virus had figured out the meaning behind his worlds and spoke for Azarath, completing his explanation "You don't want Alex Mercer, you want the being that was created when the virus entered Alex's corpse and reengineered him on a cellular level. You want **Black Light Virus** itself"

If Azarath had a face he certainly be smirking by now, Alex once again continued "but why me?

Azarath turned his gaze towards Alex and continued in the same emotionless voice "Like I said there is balance in the universe. The death god himself control death but does not mean he has free reign to do what he wants, how he wants. You think he can simply flick his fingers and make all the problems disappear."

"He can't do it himself but ha can transport bio-engineered weapon of mass destruction capable of causing human level extinction from one dimension to another?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely Alex, You are a bio-engineered weapon of mass destruction capable of causing extinction level event thus you are neither living nor dead, that's where you come in like I said every Earth in multiverse vibrate at a different frequency that same frequency also acts as a immune system for that world, destroying the foreign objects like people and creatures from other universes with extreme prejudice. You are a poop hole in the laws that govern the multiverse. You change as you adopt thus becoming one with the universe" answered Azarath before once again continuing "So, what's your answer. Go back to once again being hunted by the entire world or safe uncountable lives something which may I remained your sister also wanted you to do"

A faint image of Dana Mercer Flashed before his eyes "You just had to bring her up, didn't you?" Said the virus before slowly his lips turned in devilish grim "So where do I sign?"

Knowing that he had the cat in the bag, he answered Alex's question "Allow me to help you with that" now this sent Alex on his guard as he did not like the sound of that and his concerns were proven correct the moment when a red swirling energy begin to rotate around Azarath's hand and started to take the form of a dark, blood-like red stone in his palm. And within in a moment's notice shot forward with unimaginable speed, hitting Alex in his chest in the dead center. Pain and all he knew before the darkness around him starting breaking and creaking and fragments started falling like rain and a red sea started to fill up the darkness which he thought was his hell and he began to drown as Azarath began to disappear into nothing, Just as Alex was fully drown he realized when the red substance was. It was his life force, It was blood, it was cells, it was DNA, It was the life force of black light virus and it was time to get to work.


End file.
